


If It Were Only Just A Dream

by Katarone



Category: EPOCH, Our Names Are Seasons Yo
Genre: Forgive Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarone/pseuds/Katarone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haze of fear and confusion can only lead to pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Were Only Just A Dream

There. Wisps of brown hair disappearing into the trees. A fair girl ran through the forest, her brown eyes wide and her breath shallow. In the dark night she stumbled upon tree roots and rocks, but on she ran. Something was wrong. But what? Not even she knew. There was a plan…And something. But that was it, nothing more.

On she ran, jumping over logs and running through streams. She ran until she could run no more and collapsed beside a large willow. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the smell of the forest, her mind slowly clearing. Slowly, she remembered more details. Ah yes, the plan. She and another were supposed to do something. But something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. The wind blew and she glanced up to see the swaying of the willow branches, trying to remember more, but something else caught her eye in the clearing ahead.

What was that? It couldn’t be…No. There was no way. She refused to believe it. Slowly, hesitantly, she stood and stepped forward, the summer’s grass crunching underneath her boots. The darkness of the sky must have just been playing tricks on her eyes. The sparkling stars that peeked out from behind the clouds were not enough to clearly see by, yet they slightly illuminated what laid ahead. It was definitely a trick of that false light. The plan couldn’t have gone that wrong.

Yet when the clouds passed, and she arrived at her destination, her fears were confirmed. In front of her laid an unmoving mass of flesh and blood. And there…Barely visible. Those were goggles, weren’t they? Her hand shaking, she reached out and picked up the blood-covered object, holding it up to the light. And as she looked down at what she was holding, tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Autumn!” She screamed, tearing the silence of the night with her voice.

She fell to the ground next to the mass and wept. This was all her fault. If she had only just…But she hadn’t. And now this. She extended her arms and grasped what had once been the other girl. Everything was over. She didn’t even know what had become of the others. It was a failure. She was a failure.

“Autumn…” she choked out, “Please…Forgive me.”

At this, a fresh batch of tears ran out of her eyes, and every inhale became a strangled gasp. She couldn’t go back. Not after all of this. Never again. Why was she always such a screw up? She couldn’t do anything right, and yet they had continued to believe in her. It had been a mistake.

In her sorrow, she remained oblivious to the world around her. That is, until the grass crunched behind her and she spun around and stared into the eyes of death. Realization dawned upon her as she gazed upon its face, and then down at the mangled body she held. She had found its prey, and in return, it had found another to satisfy itself. This must have been her repayment for what she had done. She slowly stood, her legs shaking, and spread her arms out. A sad smile graced her now bloody face. She was ready to accept her fate.

“Goodbye,” she whispered and closed her eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer’s eyes sprung open. She was at home. In a bed. Safe and warm with sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

Thank God. It was just a dream.

She felt a twinge of pain and looked down at her abdomen. Blood soaked through fresh bandages.

Right?


End file.
